mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Shinnok
Lord Shinnok is a central character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He made his debut in Mortal Kombat 4 as a boss, and first became playable in it. He serves as one of the main antagonist of the Wiki alongside the likes of Shao Kahn, Azazel, the One Being, Olaf Tutchenko and Dixmor Project. About Shinnok Shinnok is considered one of the most (if not the most) evil beings on this Wiki. A vengeful and powerful fallen God, Shinnok appeared in Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero, Mortal Kombat 4 and Mortal Kombat X as the main villain. He has also made an antagonist appearance in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon: Konquest. He is seen to be seemingly leading the side of evil on the entire Wikia. Unlike Shao Kahn, Shinnok relies less on brute strength and fear-mongering, but more on magical powers and ancient artefacts. He is the ruler of the Never Never Land, possessing millions of years's worth of knowledge and power. He can impersonate any other beings of his choosing, as well as to transform into an immense demon. He also possesses extreme cunning, as well as the ability to manipulate events through others. For example, he had Quan Chi convince Shao Kahn to merge Earth with Outworld against the Gods' will. As a result, both planets were severely weakened and left vulnerable to invasion by the Never Land. Shinnok demands unwavering faith and loyalty from his followers and will not hesitate to kill anyone who doubts, challenges, or even represents a potential threat to him. He may even be more brutal and heartless than Shao Kahn. Only Shang Tsung, Delia, Onaga and Quan Chi can match Shinnok's skills as a sorcerers. He is also the son of Queen Almeida, an Elder Goddess and Keeper of Time plus ruler of Boolos, and brother of another Goddess and Mother Nature herself, Cetrion, kind of like her polar opposite. Story Shinnok's fall from grace was caused by his lust for power and more specifically, his desire to take Earth for himself. At the dawn of time, when the planets were created, Shinnok desired to rule the Earth, and thus acquire for himself immense power. However, Shinnok couldn't enter Earth without the Elder Gods being aware of his actions. To resolve this issue without directly defying the sacred rules, Shinnok created a powerful amulet, weakened the dimensional barriers, and entered Earth. During the war against his fellow gods, he came into direct conflict with the thunder god Raiden. While in the final stages of the war, Raiden was forced to choose between sacrificing Earth's indigenous races, or ceding the rule of Earth to Shinnok. The Elder Gods intervened, and assisted Raiden in his struggle. Raiden defeated Shinnok, and stripped him of his amulet and his status as an Elder God. Shinnok was then banished to the deepest regions of Hell. However, at the expense of Shinnok's defeat, the dimensional fibres of the worlds were severely weakened, and the Saurians - Earth's indigenous life form at the time - were nearly exterminated for permanently. In the Never Never Land, Shinnok endured constant torture from the Hell's true overlord, Kazuya Mishima. Shinnok was at his mercy until he encountered a sorcerer, Quan Chi, who could travel through the planets at will. Quan Chi would aid Shinnok in overthrowing Mishima and taking his big-ass throne in the pit, becoming ruler of the Never Never Land. As payment for Quan Chi's efforts, Shinnok endowed him with incredible powers, making him the strongest bastard of the Never Never Land, and made him his most-trusted servant. In the 1970's, when Lord Shinnok revealed all his goals to the Emperor of Outworld, Shao Kahn, Shao realised he could not lose Shinnok as he thought he needed to learn the "dark and greedy side" ability to save his wife Sindel. After Shao betrayed Raiden, the Fallen God took Kahn as his own student and convinced him to attack and take over Edenia. Shinnok, knowing the time has come, executed Order 666, which ordered his Army of Darkness to kill Raiden and his followers. Only a handful of a Raiden's followers survived, one of which was Bo' Rai Cho. Bo' entered Shinnok's throne room and the two began to battle. It ended with Bo' Rai Cho being forced to flee and Dark Lord leaving to another planet, Chaosworld, where Shao was battling his former comrade, Raiden. When Shinnok arrived, he found Shao's charred body lying next to a river of toxic. Shinnok ordered his demons to transport Shao to Never Never Land so that he could be healed. On the large, burning planet of Never Land, the Dark Lord oversaw the operation as Shao was feeling as good as new. Now Shao being allied with Shinnok, the two greedy bad guys plotted the conquering of the planets. While Lord Shinnok made no appearance in Mortal Kombat 3, he made a very short appearance in a deleted scene where he is communicating with Shao Kahn over a phone. He told the Emperor to prevent the student of Raiden, Liu Kang, from becoming the Mortal Kombat champion for a third time, as he could become a serious threat. When Shao suggested killing him brutally, Shinnok agreed and ordered Kahn to rape and slaughter Liu and bring the young warrior's head before him. Shao Kahn failed, however, and Lord Shinnok was so angry at him, that he told him to go on his own way and take the planets over by himself, as Shinnok has his own problems to deal with. That officially ended Shao Kahn's and Shinnok's alliance. Shinnok then began building his second army of darkness, and plotted to escape the Hell once more. In order to do so however, he would need his lost secret amulet. After months of searching, Quan Chi eventually discovered the amulet's whereabouts for him. It had been placed in a temple by Raiden, and guarded by four mini-gods. Using the Lin Kuei warrior Sub-Zero (the elder), Quan Chi recovered it, but unbeknownst to Shinnok, he created a flawed replica in its place which he delivered, keeping the original for himself. In Deception, Shinnok sends Shujinko to retrieve the amulet and return it to him, claiming Quan Chi had left it in a city of the Never Never Land, called Nekros. Once returned, Shinnok notices a "difference" in the amulet. Implicating it was Quan Chi's fake amulet returned. His time in the Hell was well spent, having built a third massive army, as well as a giant fanatical cult of demons called the Brotherhood of Shadow, dedicated to worshipping him. Also, loyal to him was Tanya, an Edenian woman who became a traitor to her planet after she let Shinnok into the planet. He changed the Hell's appearance as well, to make it look closer in appearance to Earth. Shinnok would ultimately be the father-figure for Shao Kahn. Years before, through Shang Tsung, the emperor of Outworld had bargained with Quan Chi to have Shinnok resurrect the soul of the Edenian queen Sindel upon Earth, which would allow Shao Kahn to cross over to it from Outworld. In return, Shang Tsung had been the one to provide Quan Chi with the location of Shinnok's amulet. By the time Shao Kahn's forces were prepared, Sindel was resurrected, and Earth was laid open. During Kahn's failed invasion, Shinnok ordered Noob Sailbot to spy on these events and eventually sided with the Earth warriors. With the defeat of Shao Kahn and the retreat of the Outworld forces, Shinnok's Army of Darkness began its own assault on the planets. Its first target was Edenia. After successfully posing as a group of refugees, Shinnok and his highest generals, using Tanya's Edenian connections, were allowed to enter the peaceful world. Immediately, he seized this opportunity to bring in a full-scale invasion force, and captured Queen Sindel and Princess Kitana. After that, he began his attack against the heavens and there, he killed 3 of the 4 mini-Gods (a weak Fujin escaped barely but was followed by demons and before the final blow by them, he was saved by Liu Kang and Kai). Despite all these successes, the spectre of doom arrived for Shinnok. The amulet he had was a fake, the real one was in Quan's hands. The sorcerer himself was captured by Scorpion and trapped in the Never Land. Raiden and his warriors defeated many of Shinnok's soldiers and the former God faced Liu Kang in Mortal Kombat. Although the Selfish God tried it's best, he lost to the Shaolin Monk and Raiden ultimately banished Shinnok back to Hell. In Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, it is revealed that Shinnok knew Steven & his family well before the start of Steven and Daegon's quest, as Steven is at first confused as to why an Elder God would reside within the Never Never Land. He calls upon Steven for help when being attacked by Li Mei in the Never Land, Steven ordering her to get away from "Lord Shinnok". Shinnok lied to Steven after Li Mei was defeated, claiming that he was no longer an Elder God because his son wanted to join MK, but no one let him in, so he "struggled but was no match" and that, in his weakened state, he needed Steven to help clear out his tower, which has been "overrun by demons." He completed this task, but at last, Shinnok was revealed to have easily deceived Steven, tricking him into combating images, he conjured up himself. Shinnok tells Steven that Daegon (whom he was chasing) had already departed the Never Never Land after he defeated Shinnok's forces of Kintaro and Sheeva. With Steven gone back to Earth, Shinnok was revealed to be aiding Daegon. Daegon was shown to be hiding behind Shinnok's throne the whole time. Shinnok began to doubt his choice in favouring the skills of Daegon immediately afterwards, claiming that Steven defeated his illusions and bribed warriors much faster than Daegon did, and it was Shinnok who alerted the many combatants to the prize at the top of the Pyramid of Argus, telling them that whomever obtained this power would be granted godlike power, since everyone were after power. In his Armageddon ending, it is stated that Shinnok did fight in the Great Battle but did not get the ultimate power, as he was killed shortly after successfully killing Kung Lao regardless of the ending being his. Alternative Timeline Shinnok makes a brief cameo in the ending of Mortal Kombat 9 as a ghost. Shinnok is pleased with his new plans coming to fruition thanks to the efforts of his powerful disciple Chi. According to him, Shinnok himself will soon be free, and his dark forces will conquer Earth and Outworld. Shinnok does not appear in ''Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe'', but he is mentioned by Quan Chi to Shao Kahn, saying that Shinnok will be displeased by his failure to conquer Earth, despite Shinnok already being dead. Two years after Shao Kahn's failed invasion of Earth, Shinnok launches an invasion of his own with Never Never Land forces and the Brotherhood of Shadow. Shinnok personally goes to the Jinsei Chamber in order to taint Earth's life force with death and his wickedness. He defeated and nearly imprisoned Raiden and Fujin within his own amulet, only to be struck down by Johnny Cage. As an outraged Shinnok incapacitates Johnny's companions, the Earth warrior holds him off and passes the amulet over to Raiden, who imprisons the fallen Elder God within the amulet. Later, due to Quan Chi's and D'Vorah's machinations, Shinnok is freed from his amulet within the Special Forces' refugee Camp and easily swats aside the already weakened Earth warriors. Not wanting to take any chances for more surprises, he personally takes Johnny with him and departs with the revenants to the Sky Temple in order to finish what he started claiming years ago: the power of Jinsei. Once there, he is confronted by Bo' Rai Cho, but easily defeats him while a recently revitalised Raiden looks on helplessly as Shinnok makes his friend suffer in front of him. He then heads for the chamber and leaves his servants to deal with him, promising to imprison Raiden within the amulet once his work is complete. With D'Vorah at his side, he has her hold Cage in place with her adhesives while her insects begin to devour his innards. As Shinnok approaches the Jinsei, a battered Raiden tries to take on the Elder God, but Shinnok holds him in place with a giant skeletal hand, grievously wounding him. Finally unimpeded, Shinnok steps into the Jinsei and corrupts it, blanketing Earth in a crimson red sky that taints the entire planet. As his powers grow, his form changes into a much more demonic visage. Now powered by the Jinsei, Shinnok seems unstoppable. However, when Cage and Sonya Blade's daughter Cassie Cage shows up along with Kung Jin to fight him, Raiden snaps out of Shinnok's giant skeletal hand as Shinnok steps out of the chamber, fully empowered by the Jinsei and easily knocks Cassie aside. Pleased to kill Johnny himself in front of Cassie, he slowly burns his body with repeated energy blasts, enraging Cassie and prompting her to jump in front of his finishing attack. With Cassie blasted aside, Raven challenges Shinnok. In spite of his newfound power, the fallen God is once again defeated in battle by yet the same Earth-worming god. The Thunder God tells the Earth warriors to put him in the Jinsei chamber, where he absorbs Shinnok's power into himself in order to purify the Jinsei and return Earth to normal. Shinnok and D'Vorah are then taken into custody by Sonya and the Special Forces. In the post credits scene, a corrupted Raiden arrives in the Never Never Land and warns Clurkicus and Adolf Ackermann, now de-facto leaders of the planet, not to threaten Earth lest they face fates worse than death. As a final warning, he shows them the severed, albeit still living head of Shinnok as he couldn't die due to his Elder God status. Shinnok is now condemned to a catatonic and vegetable state. In Mortal Kombat 12, the prologue shows what happened to Shinnok after his defeat by Raiden and before X'''s epilogue; He was decapitated by the angry thunder god. After Raven leaves the Jinsei Chamber for a smoke break, a mysterious woman named Queen Almeida approaches Shinnok's head and states that Raiden has upset the balance of history. Almeida is later revealed to be pissed as all hell at Raven, as she is Shinnok's mother, who raised him and his sibling Elder Goddess Cetrion as two Gods who will rule all reality, with Shinnok representing death and corruption, while Cetrion will represent life and virtue. Lord Shinnok's veggie head is last physically seen in the heart of Shinnok's Temple, put gently inside a spiked altar, arcs of energy infusing and fusing into him, presumably to revive him. When the Temple is destroyed by the SF, it is then quickly restored by his mother, who claims that Shinnok will return, and boy is she right - Shinnok is completely revived after the New Era events and is once again the dark and supreme ruler of the Never Land. Personality and traits Shinnok is a complete megalomaniac, a person whose lust for power was so strong it wouldn't be satisfied even if the entire galaxy was underneath his thumb. Shinnok proved to an underhoof and master manipulator, possibly due to his time while being an Elder God. Bringer of Torture was a master of disguise and even faked his own kidnapping at the hands of Shang Tsung and Goro so his true personality as the Dark Lord would go undiscovered. Shinnok was proven to be seductive as he was able to trick the Emperor Shao Kahn into believing that it was Raiden who is evil and even turned him into his student and sometimes, puppet. It is also known that in reality, despite supporting him and moulding him into his successor, Shinnok does not give a whit about Adolf Ackermann anymore at all, and actually prefers the much more hideous Count Orlok or better yet, much more loyal Clurkicus, one of his own creations, as the ruler of Hell. In addition to being a master of manipulation, Lord Shinnok is highly intelligent, nothing short of a genius, and an incredible strategist: he was capable of effortlessly manipulating situations throughout his life to his own advantage. He was also extremely exploitative, shrewd and incredibly devious. Furthermore Shinnok was a mostly callous and arrogant person, he carries many students but does not care for most of them and only sticks with them for as long they are useful towards him and when they outlived that he merely throws them aside, an example of this would be when Quan Chi was rescuing Shinnok and had Mashima at his mercy, Shinnok persuaded him to kill Kazuya which he did. He was extremely arrogant and overconfident to a fault, and did nothing for anyone but himself. His arrogance would ultimately lead to his downfall, at the hands of Raiden. When a newcomer arrives to the Never Land, Shinnok appears to be a compassionate, well-meaning, and harmless individual. However, this is nothing more than a facade to manipulate the said individual into making him his puppet, a good case of this would be Shujinko. Shinnok is actually a very murderous, egotistical, ambitious, power-hungry, ruthless, vengeful, psychopathic, and unpredictable monster of a God to go with his megalomania. As such, there is only one goal he has in mind to accomplish: total control of the entire Multiverse Federation and a peace submit to make with Cetrion. Cold and dominant, it is either obey or be obliterated with him. Shinnok is intensely sadistic and cruel, known for even creating life forms for the sheer purpose of personally causing them pain. In addition, despite Shinnok openly acknowledges his being as a Dark and Evil Lord, there are times he does not consider himself evil, but rather a saviour and a hero, he does despise religion after all. He is a total monster compared to his sister, Cetrion, but even she is known to be pretty evil. *Positive Characteristics: His rule is the best, he hates the Elder Gods *Negative Characteristics: Is a big, genocidal and warmongering plus egomaniacal dictator *Moral: None *Stable: Yes *Loyal: No *Generous: Perhaps *Extrovert: Yes *Compassionate: Never *IQ: Over 200 *Hobbies: Making speeches, conquering planets, chilling around in his towers, torturing certain souls and demons, viewing fine art, reading *Bad Habits: Fails a lot *Phobias: None *Obsessions: His conquering of the entire universe *Favourite Foods: Strong souls Powers and abilities Shinnok is quite a powerful being thanks to him being a God, his powers seeming to mainly revolve around darkness and the Never Land, such as summoning a skeletal hand from the ground to grip his opponent and take them into the deepest pits of Hell. Shinnok can also shapeshift and mimic the powers of other combatants, however the powers he mimic must be in his jurisdiction. He can also take on a larger demonic form as shown in the final level of ''Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero when his precious amulet became stolen from him and in his anger, he transforms into a gigantic, satanic monster, similar to the one at the end of MKX. His magic abilities also include the ability of creating demons and wraiths to do his bidding, as well as creating clones and illusions of others and himself. The Father of all Evil, Shinnok, when combined with his sacred amulet once more, becomes already more powerful than he is, meaning it has allowed him to freely traverse the planets and open up portals as well as instantly destroy anyone and anything that stands in his way. Despite his evil nature, Shinnok is a known patron of the fine arts; this was evidenced in the craftsmanship of his staffs, and in the many statue and sculptures present in his tower during his time as the ruler of Hell. At one point his servant Quan Chi claimed Shinnok was "even more evil than Kazuya"; in other words he was Pure Evil. Movie appearances The evil Elder God Shinnok is portrayed by Reiner Schöne in the second Mortal Kombat movie, Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, and according to MK: Annihilation, Shinnok is as the father of Shao Kahn, he barks into Shao Kahn his evilness and gives him further motivation to get all the planets. Shinnok is also never seen without his secret amulet (real one) which in its alternate version, is made of bronze with a ruby gem instead of gold with an emerald gem. He favours Shao Kahn, considering Raiden too weak. Shinnok orders Shao Kahn to kill Raven while guiding him in his path to merging the parallel universes of Earth and Outworld. Shinnok is later imprisoned by his fellow Elder Gods and Raiden was offered his position in their ranks. Stage Relationships *Shinnok's Temple: Shinnok was defeated by Liu Kang and sent back to the Never Land here. It is also where his head was kept during his reincarnation. (MK4, MK12) *Never Never Land Cliffs: The hostile terrain of the Never Land. This was where Steven and Shinnok met again after many years, as he had been attacked by Li Mei. (MK:A) *Shinnok's Tower: Many floors of Shinnok's spire are filled with hellspawns and deathtraps for the purpose of either testing the strength of promising warriors or hoping they will meet their demise. And the Tower is still both his sanctuary and his temple, revered as sacred by the Brotherhood of Shadow. (MKA) *Shinnok's Throne Room: The highest floor of Shinnok's spire. This floor is where Shinnok's throne is located, it also serves as an altar where the Brotherhood of Shadow comes to worship him. (MK:A) Journal Entry Ah, Lord Shinnok - the God of Hell, the Anti-Christ, the Selfish God, Shinnok is probably the cruellest creature there is. He is worshipped by the Project, Innocentz and even some more evil people of this world. If we do not stop his evil plans to corrupt the Earth soon, we might never be saved from his dark powers and chaos that he causes. Jk. He should rule everything. Meeting Marston Shinnok appears as an enigmatic character in Red Dead Redemption, he appears to know John Marston very well, including details about his past life in Dutch's Gang that John himself does not know. Shinnok in his human shape is dressed in a black three-piece suit with a black tie and black top hat. The Fallen God is the focus of the strange side-mission "I Know You", which was only available for John Marston. John meets Shinnok in three separate places during the mission, once in each territory John was in. Each time, the God gives vague answers to John's questions, and twice, asks John to perform errands for strangers. Here is also a video: Trivia *Shinnok is the God that the Dixmor Project worships. *Shinnok's little known "backstory" concerning his overthrowing of the Never Never Land from Kazuya's hand is mentioned in ''MK:D'''s instruction manual, as well as in Konquest mode, where Shinnok makes a cameo. However, there is no other information about Shinnok's battle with Mishima. *As we said before, another "backstory" tells he raised Shao Kahn as his own child. *Although seen in the Armageddon's character roster as wearing a sorcerer's robe, Shinnok is seen in the in-game screenshots as wearing a similar attire to his costume in Mortal Kombat 4. *In promotional pictures of Mortal Kombat 4, Shinnok is shown to have a staff on which his amulet is housed, although he never actually uses it in the game. He does appear to use it as his weapon stance in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, though it's unclear how he regained the amulet from Onaga. It is likely that Shinnok sent one of his enforcers to retrieve it after the Dragon King's defeat at the hands of Scorpion. *In Armageddon, Sektor says "Initiate code: K-0-N-N-1-H-5", which spells "5H1NNOK" backwards, though there is no relation between Sektor and Shinnok except their alignment. *In early versions of MK:A, Pao Chui was supposed to be his unarmed fighting style. *Shinnok makes an appearance in Konquest Mode in MK:RoTDK, where he asks Shujinko to find his amulet. The amulet Shujinko finds is, in fact, the fake amulet Quan Chi created. *There is a mistake in Shinnok's Bio. It says that Shinnok's Place of Origin is Hell instead of the Heavens, the Never Land being the place where he currently resides. *In the opening cutscene of MK 9 Story Mode, Kung Lao is seen with the skeletal hands of Shinnok's wrapped around him. This leads many to believe that Shinnok killed Kung Lao. Furthermore this is already proven by his ending in Armageddon, in which he is killed after he slaughters Kung. *Shinnok refers to Tim's Town as Thieves' Landing. Mostly because it's full of thieves and its second name. *If the Corrupted Shinnok wins without performing a fatality or brutality in Mortal Kombat X, after spreading out the corrupted Jinsei over the entire planet or continent, he is seen tossing away the opponents's severed head. This makes him one of four characters who always kills the opponent after a match, the others being Xenomorph, the Predator and Kurtis Stryker. Political Policies *Abortion: Pro *Racial equality: Pro *LGBT rights: Pro *Subsidised healthcare: Pro *Gun control: Anti *Ideology: Far-left *Economic Policy: Communism run by him and his cronies *Religious Policy: Extremist Satanism *War Policy: Pro Military *Tax cuts for the wealthy: Pro *Protecting the environment: Pro Gallery Shinnok_wakin'_up_dead.jpg|Shinnok waking up the dead. Shinnok_with_his_staff.jpg|Lord Shinnok with his staff. Shinnok's_army.jpg|A laser doesn't harm Shinnok. Lord_Shinnok.png|Shinnok's magic. Shinnok_face.jpg|Shinnok's evil face. Shinnok_ghost.jpg|Shinnok's spirit in MK 9. Shinnok_art.jpg|Shinnok art. MKX Shinnok.png|Shinnok in MKX. Corrupted Shinnok.jpg|Shinnok's "Satan" form. Mersten and Shinnok.jpg|John Marston with Shinnok in his human form. Shinnok_artwork.jpg|Artwork of Shinnok as supreme dark ruler. Theme song Shinnok's theme song is End ov Days by Hell, as it fits him and his wrathful religion towards humanity. Category:MK Category:Gods Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Scary! Category:! Category:Non Humans Category:Old Farts Category:Dictator Category:Demons Category:Filled with Evil Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Former Good Guys Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:RDR Category:Misanthropes Category:Satanism Category:Gang Leaders Category:Immortal Category:Cute people Category:Characters with Theme Songs Category:Antagonists Category:Army Leaders Category:Lords Category:Pure Evil Category:Characters who can fly Category:Manipulators Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sadists Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Greedy Characters Category:Evil Genius Category:Metalheads Category:Former Gods Category:Wikia's most evil Mass Murderers Category:Supreme Deities Category:Siblings Category:Martial Artist Category:Sorcerers